


Fic: Mondays

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes back to work Monday morning after partying a bit hard looking a bit different ... Gibbs notices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Mondays

_**Fic: Mondays**_  
 **Title** : Mondays  
 **Rating** : NC 17  
 **Pairing:** DiNozzo/Gibbs  
 **Genre** : First Time  
 **Summary** : Tony comes back to work Monday morning after partying a bit hard looking a bit different ... Gibbs notices... written for the [NCIS Kink Meme](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/164073.html)  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...

 

Monday mornings. Gibbs hated Mondays. His team always came in late on Mondays and this Monday was no different. Ziva had arrived first; a bit bleary eyed, but close to on time. McGee had arrived next, stuttering out some excuse about Abby hogging the bathroom. And Tony? His second in command had yet to make his presence known.

“Sorry I’m late, boss.” Tony shuffled into the bullpen wearing dark jeans and a dark green cable knit sweater that brought out his eyes. Gibbs looked Tony up and down and frowned. Tony was wearing a well worn Ohio State baseball cap.

“DiNozzo! Cover off inside!” Gibbs barked.

Tony sat down at his desk, sighed and removed his cap.

“Holy - !” McGee’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“Tony … um … that is a new look,” Ziva said.

Gibbs could only stare. Gone were Tony’s artfully tousled locks and in their place was a cut that would have made any Marine proud. Gibbs stared at the dark brown fuzz, no more than an eighth of an inch long, that covered Tony’s head and felt his fingers twitch. He had a sudden urge to run his hands over Tony’s head, to stroke his shorn scalp.

“I … um … met some of my frat brothers for drinks Saturday night,” Tony said, rubbing his head self consciously. “Guess I got pretty wasted because I woke up yesterday morning like this.”

McGee opened his mouth to make a comment, but was cut off by Gibbs’ phone.

“We got a dead petty officer,” Gibbs said and everyone went into action.

Twelve hours and two arrests later, the team, nursing various bumps and bruises, closed the case and packed up to go home.

McGee and Ziva left quickly, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone in the bullpen. Gibbs couldn’t take his eyes off Tony, who was idly rubbing his shorn scalp as he finished his report.

“Boss, I think I’m almost done here. Boss?” Tony looked up, caught Gibbs staring at him, and blushed a bit. “It can’t look that bad.”

“No,” Gibbs said as he stood and walked over to Tony’s desk. “Not bad at all.” He had been fighting the urge all day, and now? Now he just needed to touch. He saw Tony’s eyes widen slightly as he reached out and gently stroked Tony’s head, feeling the hairs tickle his fingers. One hand wasn’t enough, Gibbs decided, and soon both his hands were rubbing, stroking, caressing Tony’s near naked scalp.

Tony moaned under the attention, gripping his chair. “Fuck … Gibbs,” he groaned.

“It’s so soft,” Gibbs said, pressing his lips to Tony’s head. “You’ve been … teasing me … tormenting me … all fucking day,” he gasped.

Tony whimpered as Gibbs’ lips seared a path across his scalp. Sure, he’d fantasized about being in Gibbs’ bed, but he never thought … Tony moaned as he felt Gibbs nibble on his scalp.

“Fuck, Gibbs … Jethro, not here,” Tony said, whimpering when Gibbs pulled away.

Gibbs looked down at Tony, seeing the young man’s green eyes dark with lust, knowing his were the same, and nodded.

“You’re right,” Gibbs said, cupping Tony’s cheek gently. “Come on, we’ll go to my place.”

* * *

One Gibbs’ style car ride, and a trail of clothes later found Tony pinned to Gibbs’ bed. Gibbs was straddling his hips and his lips were trailing a path across Tony’s chest.

Tony was on sensation overload. Gibbs’ lips were doing wonderful things, and his hands? Gibbs’ hands continued their assault on Tony’s hair.

“Gibbs … Jethro, please!” Tony whimpered needily.

Gibbs smiled down at Tony and nodded. “Why did I wait so damn long?” he murmured as he slid one finger inside Tony, kissing him gently.

“Don’t … don’t know,” Tony panted. “I need … “

“More, I know,” Gibbs murmured. He could feel how tight Tony was and knew it had been a while since Tony’d been breached, if he’d ever been at all. He made sure his young lover was stretched and ready before pressing his cock to Tony’s entrance.

“Yes,” Tony hissed, grabbing Gibbs’ hips and pulling him forward, grunting when he felt Gibbs give a hard thrust.

“So tight,” Gibbs gasped, thrusting hard and fast, knowing it was what they both needed. With one hand on Tony’s head and the other on Tony’s cock, Gibbs thrust, stroked and rubbed until he and Tony came together, screaming each others’ names to the ceiling.

Gibbs smiled down at Tony, kissing the young man sweetly before crawling out of bed and getting a washcloth.

“That was … “ Tony said dreamily, rubbing his head.

“Amazing,” Gibbs said with a grin as he crawled back into bed. A quick wipe down, and Tony soon found himself resting against Gibbs’ chest, purring softly as Gibbs stroked his head.

“I’m not a one night stand, am I, Jethro?” Tony asked sleepily.

“No, Tony,” Gibbs said, kissing Tony’s scalp. “Definitely not a one night stand.”

“Good,” Tony said before quickly falling asleep.

Gibbs lay awake a bit longer, stroking Tony’s scalp. He suddenly had a new appreciation for Mondays.

  



End file.
